


Lollipop

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Junhoe's eating a lollipop. And he's doing it seductively. TOO sensual, in Jiwon's opinion. After all, what does the lollipop have that Jiwon doesn't?





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> For this au. Jiwon is a bottom. So if you don't like that set up. Pls don't read this.

.  
.  
.  
.

Jiwon discreetly glared at the sugary treat passing through Junhoe's mouth. Stupid lollipop. Stupid fucking lollipop that got to enter Junhoe's mouth. What did that lollipop have that Jiwon didn't? In fact, that lollipop didn't even get pleasure from the exchange, whereas Jiwon would! Didn't Junhoe feel bad about just using that lollipop as a means to an end? If Junhoe got some pleasure, shouldn't the lollipop get some pleasure, too? He was a cruel person, Junhoe was. An absolutely horrid person. Poor lollipop, being abused by Junhoe. Not that Jiwon would mind being abused like that. But still, at least Junhoe was giving the lollipop the time of day! All Jiwon got was fucking nothing! How come Junhoe liked the lollipop more than he liked Jiwon? Jiwon was so much more beautiful than the lollipop!

Jiwon scowled at himself when he realized he was jealous of a lollipop. A stupid ball of sugar that killed teeth! And yet, he wanted Junhoe all to himself. He didn't want to share Junhoe with anyone or anything, even a lollipop, no matter how inanimate it was. He resisted the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the offending candy.

Jiwon started slightly when Junhoe asked, "Is something wrong, hyung?"

Jiwon forced a chuckle. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay," Junhoe replied, and turned back to his work. But it seemed to Jiwon that Junhoe was purposely enjoying his lollipop more loudly than usual. He let out a quiet groan as a certain something else began to take interest.

By the time everyone had left, Junhoe had gone through three more lollipops and several slices of cake—which he had eaten in a very seductive manner, mind you—and Jiwon had a raging problem.

"Come, hyung. You need rest," Junhoe eventually said. Jiwon chuckled nervously. 'Oh, I'll come, alright. Preferably with you in me.'

Instead, all he said was, "Ah, no, I think I'll work a little longer."

Junhoe cocked his head to the side. "Hyung must be very tired. You were yawning repeatedly for the past hour." Jiwon swore mentally. He had hoped Junhoe wouldn't notice. "If you doesn't come voluntarily," Junhoe continued. "I'll have to take you by force."

Jiwon flushed slightly. 'Oh, yes, please, take me! Take me by force! I want you to take me! And then I can draw moans of pleasure from in between those sexy lips of yo—oh. You don't mean that way.' He sighed. There was really no other way for it. He stood up, the bulge in his pants painfully obvious. He prayed to the gods that Junhoe wouldn't notice, but god had obviously deserted him long ago because Junhoe's eyes immediately snapped downwards. "Does hyung have a problem?" the man asked innocently.

Jiwon felt the absolute jealousy and hatred he felt for Junhoe's lollipop boil over. "Yes, I have a problem," Jiwon said in a strained voice. "Obviously, I have a problem. And do you know why I have a problem? Because of you! You and your damn sweets that you eat so fucking suggestively, like it's the best damn thing you've ever eaten, and you'd die without them, and then you fucking ignore me, like I'm a piece of shit or something! What makes that lollipop so good, huh? What does that slice of cheesecake have that I don't? Why are your sugary treats so much more deserving of your attention than I am? And all you do anyways is just use them as a means to an end, like they don't have feelings, too. Don't your sweets deserve attention, too? Even if I can never have you, at least give that lollipop the attention it deserves! You make me sick!"

Junhoe looked at him blankly. "Hyung are you jealous… of a lollipop?"

Jiwon snapped. "Yes, I'm jealous of a lollipop, because it got me hard and aching, and you won't take care of it like you take care of the lollipop! Damn lollipop gets more attention from you than I ever have or will! Don't ask me if I have a problem because you're the one who caused it!"

Junhoe just looked at Jiwon thoughtfully, head cocked to the side. "Would you like me to help you?" he said, almost to himself.

"No! No I wou—what?" Jiwon's jaw dropped, and try as he might, he couldn't bring it back up.

But Junhoe had already moved to kneel in front of Jiwon. His eyes looked into Jiwon's as he unbuttoned Jiwon's pants. Keeping their eyes locked together, Junhoe moved forward and caught Jiwon's zipper in his teeth. He slowly unzipped his pants before pushing them down past Jiwon's hips with his hands. Then Junhoe blinked.

"I thought there was a high chance you wore no underwear," he commented. "It is good to know my observational skills are not slipping."

"Less talking, more sexing," Jiwon growled.

Junhoe just smirked. He slowly drew up his hand and grasped the base of Jiwon's cock.

Jiwon let out an undignified groan. He waited for the heat of Junhoe's hands to move, waited for the delicious pleasure of friction—but it didn't come. Jiwon opened his eyes (when had they closed?) to find Junhoe examining his arousal. "Junhoe," he whined.

"Sorry hyung. Your cock is very interesting," Junhoe said in response.

For some reason, the dirty talk—albeit a very small amount—turned Jiwon on even more. He looked down again to see Junhoe's mouth getting closer and closer to his dick until the man finally lightly kissed the head. Jiwon's knees almost buckled, and he remained standing through sheer willpower. Then Junhoe plunged forward, swallowing Jiwon, and suddenly Jiwon was engulfed in heat and moisture, all the way to the base. This time his knees really did buckle. Luckily, he was still standing in front of his chair, and tumbled into it when he fell. Junhoe simply followed Jiwon's movements, leaning forward to keep Jiwon's cock in his mouth.

Once Junhoe was sure Jiwon wasn't going to move so suddenly again, he pulled back until only the head remained in his mouth. Then he dove back forward, burying Jiwon's manhood in his mouth again. He repeated this a few times, drawing small moans of pleasure from Jiwon's sexy lips.

Then Junhoe started sucking on Jiwon's cock. He almost came when he felt Junhoe's mouth become a vacuum around him. His hands clenched around the arms of the chair, knuckles white, trying to stave off his impending orgasm. But Jiwon was determined to get more than what those lollipops got. He was superior to them, dammit! There was one more thing Junhoe needed to do before Jiwon could lose his jealousy: Junhoe needed to use his sinful tongue.

It seemed like Junhoe could read his mind, because a second later, he began swirling his tongue around the head of Jiwon's cock. He pulled off completely, ignoring the whine that Jiwon emitted, and, using only the tip of his tongue, licked a stripe down the underside of Jiwon's dick. He traveled back to the head and traced the pulsing vein on the underside. Starting at the base, Junhoe began to place little butterfly kisses all over Jiwon's arousal, sometimes nipping at it a little before soothing the wound with a lick. Jiwon felt his balls draw up and knew he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Oh fuck," he gasped, and exploded in ecstasy.

Somehow, through the haze of orgasm, Jiwon felt Junhoe swallow every drop of cum that Jiwon offered. He felt Junhoe's throat constrict around the head of his arousal, the tight suction drawing out his orgasm even more. He heard himself gasp in shock when his limp dick fell from Junhoe's mouth, the cold air chilling it slightly.

When Jiwon came down from his high, he found Junhoe still kneeling in front of the chair, owlish black eyes open wide and staring at him from underneath soft raven hair. Jiwon opened his mouth to thank the guy for his help, and suggest they retire to the bedroom, but Junhoe spoke before he could.

"Hyung isn't planning to leave me without pleasure, is he?" the guy asked.

With a start, Jiwon realized he had been planning to do just that. He supposed he had assumed that the emotionless guy never felt sexual tension. He had never seen the guy jack off, that's for sure. "No," he lied effortlessly. "Of course not."

Junhoe looked at him for a few seconds. "You're lying," he decided, and Jiwon swore under his breath. "For this, you must be punished. Strip."

"What?" Jiwon asked, a little surprised by the commanding tone.

"Strip," Junhoe repeated. "Take off your clothes."

Jiwon felt a little thrilled. For some reason, domineering Junhoe was turning him on. He was already half hard again! He began to unbutton his shirt, surreptitiously holding his shirt closed with his hands.

"No striptease," Junhoe said. "Just strip."

Jiwon felt a small pang of sadness. He was a bit of an exhibitionist; who wouldn't be with his body? He would've loved another chance to show off his goods. But the sadness was quickly overwhelmed by the wave of lust that washed over him at Junhoe's command. Within seconds, his pants were pooled around his feet and his shirt had been thrown off to the side.

"Now take my clothes off," Junhoe said. Jiwon hurried to comply. He grabbed the hem of Junhoe's shirt and pulled it upward and off, Junhoe raising his arms to help. Then he fell to his knees, unbuttoned and unzipped Junhoe's pants, and pulled them down, brushing against Junhoe's cock in the process. He looked up at Junhoe to see him slightly panting and a little flushed.

"Bedroom," Junhoe groaned, and they scampered off.

Junhoe sank down onto the bed and pushed Jiwon between his knees. "Suck," he ordered, not trusting himself to say anything more. And then he couldn't say anything at all as Jiwon swallowed him down.

Junhoe's hands flew to Jiwon's hair, shoving it down even further. To his credit, Jiwon took it in stride, not even gagging. Junhoe felt Jiwon's throat muscles constrict around his cock, almost making him come right there and then. But then Jiwon pulled back up, swirled his tongue once around the tip of his prick, and plunged back down before Junhoe even had time to process what had just happened. Junhoe felt like he had never felt anything better in his life. Panting, he fought hard not to explode into Jiwon's mouth as the guy quickly found a rhythm, bringing Junhoe to the edge quicker than he expected.

Eventually, Junhoe yanked Jiwon's head off his cock and pulled him up onto the bed. He brought their lips together in a messy kiss, only breaking apart to breathe. "Hyung, you shall not atone with simply a blowjob," Junhoe said in response to Jiwon's questioning look. He brought three fingers to Jiwon's lips. "Suck."

Jiwon drew in the fingers, laving them with his tongue. When they were wet enough, Junhoe pulled them out and dropped down to Jiwon's nipples. He began teasing one, and Jiwon cried out. The man writhed under Junhoe's ministrations as the raven-haired guy licked, sucked, and kissed Jiwon into a frenzy. When Junhoe judged Jiwon ready, he slipped a finger into Jiwon's hole.

Jiwon froze. "You want me to bottom?" he asked without any emotion. No surprise, no complaint, no happiness, nothing. Junhoe blinked. Jiwon shrugged and relaxed again. "That's fine with me."

Junhoe blinked again, this time in surprise. "What? No protests? I would've thought that with how controlling you are, you would've wanted to top."

Jiwon smirked slightly. "I've bottomed before. It's quite pleasurable. In fact..." He pulled Junhoe's fingers out of his ass and drew up his knees. He coated three of his own fingers in saliva, reached down, and plunged two slender digits into his tight hole. He began to thrust in and out with them, changing the angle slightly each time, no doubt trying to reach his prostate. Junhoe knew when he found it because Jiwon's back shot up in a graceful arch and he cried out, eyes closing.

Junhoe absently reached a hand down to stroke himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure he felt. He watched raptly as Jiwon added another finger. "Yes, that's right," he murmured. "Fuck yourself on your fingers for me." Jiwon gasped, presumably at the dirty talk.

As Jiwon's thrusts began to grow slightly erratic, Junhoe caught his hand and stopped him in his tracks. He arranged Jiwon comfortably on the bed and positioned himself over, resting the head of his cock against Jiwon's hole.

"Yes!" Jiwon panted. "You… in me… now." Junhoe smirked and pushed forward. His cock easily pushed past the first tight muscle, coming to rest with Junhoe's balls touching Jiwon's supple ass. He waited a second for Jiwon to adjust, but Jiwon thrust back and forth a little, silently begging Junhoe to go on. And really, who was Junhoe to refuse? He pulled out and thrust back in, hard.

"Oh, fuck," Jiwon said, eyes glazing over. He pulled his feet up and around Junhoe's hips, pulling him in deeper.

Junhoe set a hard rhythm, angling his hips slightly to find Jiwon's special spot. Once he found it, he began to hit it on every thrust. Within seconds, Jiwon had been brought down to a gibbering mass of "More… harder… faster…please!" And Junhoe, being the gracious man that he was, obliged.

Almost too soon for Junhoe's tastes, Jiwon emitted a needy whimper. "Junhoe, I'm so close," Jiwon said between gasps. "Please, I need…." Junhoe had a policy to bring his lovers to orgasm before him, and he quickly felt his own orgasm approaching. He reached a hand down to Jiwon's cock, not faltering in his rhythm, and began to stroke. It only took a few strokes for Jiwon to tense around him with a strangled cry, back arching, and come. The tensing of Jiwon's walls around his cock milked Junhoe's orgasm from him, and he collapsed onto the bed beside the brunette as his orgasm overcame him.

 

========

 

Jiwon recovered first. When he came to, it was to find Junhoe cuddled next to him, head on Jiwon's shoulder, thumb in his mouth, and sleeping peacefully. Smiling fondly, Jiwon pulled the covers over them. As he let himself succumb to the spell of sleep, he held onto one thought. 'Maybe I don't have to be jealous of the lollipop after all.'

.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is jealous of that lollipop? Lol.


End file.
